Leave
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: Sherlock is days away from announcing that he's alive, but an unexpected visit gives him second thoughts. What they say might be true, but will he listen


_Knock. Knock._

Sherlock turned his head from the window to the door. He knew who it was and right away he was ready for a fight. Gracefully he lifted himself from the old recliner and headed to the door. When he was in front of the piece of wood he pressed his left eye to the peep-hole.

Before him was young women, no older that 18. Her dark brown hair was down and loose. Her wazes fanning across her face. Her big brown doe eyes only showed anger. From where he stood he could hear the inpatient tap of her stiletto heels. The women he saw was his sister.

Melody Holmes.

"Sherlock open this door!" He saw her scream. He clenched his jaw knowing full well what was in his future regarding his little sister. And out of the sake of boredom he open the door to his small flat that he had been living in for the past few years and walked away from it, knowing that Melody would take it as a sign to come inside.

When he was facing his sibling he sat in his chair. He looked her up and down. She wore a black trench. A black scarf was wrapped around her neck. Leather gloves covered her small and thin hands. She removed these articles of clothing placing them in the armchair in front of him. Out of habit he was about to say that she couldn't do that. That was John's chair, but knew that wasn't true.

He tore his gaze from the chair and looked at his sister. She now wore a red silk blouse, a black pencil skirt with red stilettos. Mycroft made her in charged of all the families finance. The women may had been young, but was highly intelligent just like her brothers. She also attended Oxford university and was studying to become a lawyer. This was her last year. Like her siblings she entered the Uni at a young age. Fourteen to be exact.

"Why are you here." Sherlock spoke. His voice was a masked of indifference. He turned away and once again looked out the window to inspect the afternoon trafic of London. The tension was tangible in the small room. She countied to tap her foot on the floor.

The older man was going to turn around to tell her to stop, but immediately he began to deduce. Her arms were crossed over her chest, all her weight was placed on her right foot. The one that wasn't tapping. The tension in her shoulders and jaw told him she was stress. Her hip was tilted the way she would always do when she younger and wanted something and was not going to take no for an answer.

"You treating this as if it's a bloody game. This is not one of you idiotic games. These are actual people were taking about Sherlock. Some our you friends." Her voice was calm, but her eyes said an other thing. They said that she wad ready to explode.

"I don't have friends." Sherlock spat. He narrowed his eyes at the women. Usually when he gave people that look they would cringe in fear or start to run. Not her she stood her ground. Only two other people were like that with him. His brother and John.

_John._

"What the hell do you call John." The man stood up and walked toward her. Their was venom in his eyes. It had only been a few days since Mycroft had shown up. That meeting had put him on edge ever since. Now with his sister presence he was on overload.

"Your treating this as if it's a joke. Those people out there..." She pointed at the door. "Morn your "death". Many cried, but learn how to deal with the pain. They moved on, but for John it was especially hard. He saw you fall to your death, he lost it after your death. The first time I met him was at your funeral. When he found out who I was he was surprised."

The women was now pacing the small flat.

"I thought you had died until Mycroft told me what really happen." As she spoke her voiced cracked. She barely found out a year or so ago. He had to take necessary precautions to make sure everyone who was dear to him was safe.

"Now you decide to tell everyone you're alive. But no it's not in the way everyone expects. No you want to pop up at Baker street in a cake. A bloody cake Sherlock." She was now full out screaming at Sherlock. She stopped pacing the floor and started to point a finger at the Detective.

"The way I come out to everyone is none of your concern." He said to the angry women. His patients was running thin.

"None of my concern!" She jabbed a finger in his chest. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed. Noting the flash of pain that crossed his little sister's face he loosen his grip. She yanked her hand free from his grasp. Her wrist was pulled up in between her breast as she rubbed her throbbing wrist. Her eyes looked murderous.

"Sherlock you made me believe that you were dead. And now you want to let your self known to everyone else. John was broken when you left. It took him months for him to talk to someone. Then he met Mary and was able to move on. He grieved and he morned. He let go Sherlock. He accepted the fact that you were gone. He has a life a happy one. _Without you._" The last part was full of venom.

"So what are here exactly?" His voice was low and dangerous. How dare she think that he would want to do harm to anyone he cared about. Yes, ever since John came into his life he was becoming more and more human. He wanted to keep everyone safe. That's why he did what he did. It had killed him when he saw John for the first time in front of his grave stone. All he wanted to do was go to the blonde and reassure him that he was alive.

"I'm here to tell you to stay away from them. All of them." She had whispered. She walked past the stun man and began to gather her belongings. As she started to dress Sherlock turned and was about to speak, but Melody beat him.

"Stay away from them, especially John. He has a happy life without you in it" She repeated. "Let him live his life in peace. Let him settle down and have a peaceful life. If you ever cared about him then you would do as I say. They all have better lives without you. I believe this can be a new start for all of us even for you." She turn to face him once again and her eyes no longer held anger, but sadness.

She neared him and caressed his cheek. Like always it was his little sister cleaning up his mess.

"Goodbye sweetie." She kissed his cheek and moments later left Sherlock alone once again


End file.
